Ivory Fangs, Ebony Hearts
by Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness
Summary: Japan is overun with vampires. Powerful hunters hunt them...but no one is able to successfully kill HER-the oldest most powerful and beautiful of vampires. but One is destinied to revive her dead heart. it's a game of love and lies.
1. Victims

MED: you guys already know me. So I'm not gonna wast time talking to those two anymore....

**Yami and seto tied to chairs in the background**

MED: ;; let's get on with it!!

------Chapter One------victims-------

TVswitching channels

"And it's 3 to 1..."

"And this is the new fashion..."

"Hi! Welcome to the 12 o'clock news report........."

"If you have a problem with your job......"

Switches back to news

"....... the police has found several bodies in dark alleys......"

The person on the couch opened his crimson eyes slightly and listened more closely.

"..........They appeared to have two puncture holes on their necks shows picture........."

By now, his eyes were fully open, and listening intently

"And apparently the victims are all male..........."

"Shit!" he growled as he leapt off the couch with stunning agility, and went upstairs to change. A moment later he reappeared, dressed in all black, grabbed a wooden stake and ran out the door.

Meanwhile

"Damn! My hands are all bloody!" she said as she dropped the body she was holding and licked the blood clean.

Thud,thud,thud

The girl whirled around and focused her powerful night-vision-x-ray eyes and saw a figure in a cloak running her way.

"Crap!" she said as she cursed herself for not being more careful. "A vampire hunter. Just what I need" she growled as she stepped into a dark corner of the alley.

'She's close, I can smell the stench of blood...I can feel her Aura...she's old, and defiantly powerful, perhaps even an ancient.' The hunter thought, assessing his 'prey'

The hunter was running at breakneck speed, rounding the corner and entering a dark ally. Crimson eyes scanned the alley, searching for whatever he was looking for. His eyes traveled to where the body of a young man was slumped on the ground. "I know you are there, perhaps you should just come out and show yourself" something in the corner stirred, and before he could act, a black shape leaped onto the roof of a building and disappeared. The hunter growled angrily, ready to follow the vampire, but something made him stop. /we will meet soon, hunter/ the vampire whispered. /soon/

The vampire, once a safe distance away, slowed her retreat. "a powerful hunter, killed countless of our kind...could he be the chosen one?" she murmured, deep in thought. "is he the one who will mark my doom?" "impossible!" she hissed, then her blood red lips curled upwards in a seductive smile "if I'm going to kill him, might as well have some fun with him" with that, she left for her 'home'

MED: yay I'm done! For now......-- review and review!! - oh, and plez send in a name for a male vampire plez!! c ya!


	2. Shikyo and Koumori

MED: once again I'm BACC!! Did ya ppl enjoy?! Hun? hun?I already got the whle story figure out...;; hehehehe.........oh yah, and to answer your question, crazytomboy1, it is a female vampire...... I'm not ready to write yaoi yet.........-- I asked for male vampire names cause um......... there's gonna be a very boss/annoying MALE vampire in this story......oh, and if you guys read my profiles page, you will see my character's name.........it's......DUN DUN DUN!!! Read the story to find out!! (or my profiles) I talk WAY too much............

Desclaimer: I dun't own YGO....i think I forgot the desclaimer last time....--

---------Chapter 2---------**Shikyo and Koumori**----------

the vampire flew in the window and dropped gracefully, landing on the ground with a sumersult.

"is that you Koumori?!" asked a male voice

'Koumori' instently brisled, "what are you doing here Shikyo? And what do you want?!" she snarled, angry

"whoa! chill!" the other vampire said, giving koumori a sexy smile.

"look, I do not want you here, this is my territory, and a vampire as old as you should know that!" Koumori hissed. She did not have a good night and Shikyo was getting on her nerves. She did not feel like fighting tonight.

"cold! That's how I like my women. But I've really came asking about the bodies...and the hunter" Shikyo said, at first smiling that annoying smile of his, then becoming more serious.

"there is nothing to know about the bodies, for they were my dinner. And about the hunter, I only caught a glimps of him." Koumori said quietly.

"and what did you find out?" Shikyo pressed

"if you know what's good for you, then you would get out right now." Koumori hissed dangerously, her crimson eyes turning a blood red. As vampires do when they get mad or something.

"alright, alright!! Leaving!" Shikyo said as he lept off the boxes he was sitting on and flipped out the door. "see you soon! Meanwhile let's get me some dinner" he muttered mostly to himself as he dissapered into the night.

"'see you soon?!' in hell" she muttered as she got ready to set off again.

"I've been walking for hours and I don't see a trace of her! Maybe I should just forget it" a certain frustrated, crimson eyed hunter growled to himself as he walked along the empty streets of Domino.

Upahead, sitting in a wooden bench was a pretty girl wearing all black, looking in another direction. Her face was partially covered by the shadows. Yami was suspicious, so he crept over silently to 'invertigate'.

even thought Koumori was turned towards another direction, she sensed the hunter coming. 'yes...come closer...almost within striking distance...'

but the hunter stopped right there, as if reading her thoughts. 'damn! So close! But I should have known that he would be cautious. Well a good thing too, or it will be no fun' she grinned inwardly at the thought

"what are you doing here at this hour?" Yami asked bluntly

Koumori turned so that she was facing him. But she was still careful to keep her face in the shadows. "I beg you pardon?" she asked politely.

"I said, what are you doing here at this hour?" the hunter's crimson eyes were narrowed, as if inspecting her.

"I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep, is that against the law?" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"no, but you do realize that there are potential dangers in the night right?" Yami asked, still suspicious, but eyes softening a little.

"oh? Then I'll be on my way home" Koumori replied, getting up and leaving before the hunter could utter another word.

MED: how was that? Slightly re-wrote it...but the plot will be the same...might change the tittle though......send in suggestions please...I prefer something about blood, as this is a vampire story....and words concerned with romance perhaps? ;; there will be romance in this story...the pairings I'm not gonna tell you...even though you could probably guess...LOL


End file.
